Lost and Found
by kattiarose
Summary: Major Carter has been declared MIA, and sg-1 is back in the field. They meet an interesting woman.
1. chapter 1

Lost and Found   
Part one   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Starget SG-1, showtime does. I just like to   
manitulate the characters to do what I want them to do. ^_^   
  
  
Ok, this is my first Stargate fanfic. I have so many ideas my head is bursting, I don't know what to do with them. Here's my problem, I have Part one, read it and enjoy. But I have an ending but, I've thought of another one. Do I write the second one and upload that too? write to me and help me, if you like the first part.   
thanks a buch   
xoxo   
  
(AN: ..) means Authors Note   
  
  
"So what's the deal?" Colonel O'Neill asked entering the gate   
observation room.   
"You know Major Carter's random dialing device?" Daniel asked him.   
"I seem to recall something like that. She programmed the computer   
to dial in random coordinates once in a while to see if we can find another   
world right?" the Colonel replied. He looked around the room. Daniel was   
standing next to General Hammond. Teal'c walked in at that moment.   
"My presence was required, General Hammond?" he asked,   
acknowledging Jack and Daniel at the same time.   
"Yes, well we were just discussing Major Carter's random dialing   
device," Hammond filled him in.   
"I am familiar with the technology." Teal'c stated.   
"That's good Teal'c, but--" Daniel said.   
"Major Carter created a program which dials the coordinates of   
documented planets which are no longer accessible. I believe this is to   
test if the planet is still inaccessible."   
"Thank you Teal'c" Jack said, not willing to admit he had been   
wrong. "Anyway, yes we know about the dialing thing. Why?"   
"Well, it just turns out the computer has found another world. P3X   
285. We are preparing to send the MALP through the gate." Hammond   
explained.   
"Great," Jack said rubbing his hands together. Lieutenant Graham   
dialed the new world, the gate opened. "Does anyone feel as weird about   
doing this as I do. Without, you know.." Daniel only nodded in response.   
  
"The MALP will be reaching P3X 285 in three, two, one..." Graham   
looked over his shoulder at Colonel O'Neill. "The MALP is operative."   
"Well lets take a look around." Daniel said positioning himself in   
front of the screen.   
Peering close to the screen the men saw a waterfall and small   
reflective pool. Two women stood in the water, and stared at the MALP.   
Another couple of young women sitting on the bank of the pool were turned   
around and looking wide-eyed at the strange machine. A young girl walked   
up the MALP, she moved out of the camera's view. A very pregnant women was   
seen. She snatched the child away from the MALP. All the women were   
scantily dressed in the old Siamese tradition. (AN: if you don't know what   
this is, rent The King and I, then use your imagination)   
"Are we going to talk to them or just gape?" Daniel asked   
pointedly, looking at Jack. He leaned over to the microphone. "Uh,   
Hello?" The pregnant woman and the child jumped back. One of the women in   
the pool let out a tiny scream at the sound of Daniel's voice. "We mean   
you no harm. We just want to talk to you."   
The women looked at each other, then one called out: "Who are you?"   
"We are peaceful travelers," Daniel said. "We are from another   
planet. We would like to come and visit you."   
The child looked up at the women who was supposedly her mother.   
She said something in another language. The woman who had spoken moved up   
beside the girl and her mother. "Why?" she asked, translating what the   
girl had said.   
"We only want to learn about you and your people." Daniel answered.   
The woman translated. The pregnant woman did not seem to be pleased.   
"Daniel can you understand what they're saying?" Hammond asked.   
"It's a dialect I'm not that familiar with. It must be a   
combination of a few different languages. I know some of the things she's   
saying." Daniel looked closer. "Basically, She says that there is nothing   
to learn about. The King would not like us going there."   
"'The King?'" O'Neill asked.   
"Loosely translated; it just means ruler. It could mean Emperor,   
Sultan, Prince, Shah. She did not say God though."   
"Interesting." O'Neill said, mimicking Teal'c.   
"Please don't go anywhere. We are going to come through the   
Stargate. We won't be long. Please..." Daniel looked into the screen.   
The woman who spoke to them nodded. The gate was shut down.   
  
At the new planet, O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'c looked around to see   
only the woman who spoke to them in English.   
"Hello," she said to them. They stood for a moment sizing each   
other up. She was wearing a magenta bikini type thing, which was more than   
what she was wearing earlier. (AN: Think Jasmine from Disney's Aladdin,   
only in pink) She wore a matching scarf to cover her dark face and black   
hair. "My name is Manesta." She placed her hands together and gave a tiny   
curtsey.   
"Hey, "Jack said, "I'm Jack O'Neill, this is Daniel and Teal'c."   
Manesta's eyes lingered on each of them. "So.. Any cool places to party?"   
  
Manesta raised her fine eyebrows at them. A small smile was seen   
under her scarf. "If I understand correctly you are the one I spoke to   
through the..." she eyes moved from Daniel to the gate.   
"Yes," Daniel said, stepping forward. "We would like to see the   
rest of this place. This part is so beautiful, I can't imagine what the   
rest looks like." Manesta nodded.   
"You must understand, I am placing great faith in you. I should   
not have allowed you to come from.. where ever it is you come from. I   
could get into a great deal of trouble if Launam doesn't like you being   
here." She turned and motioned them to follow her.   
"Who is Launam?" Daniel asked stepping up beside her.   
"He is..."   
"Your leader?" Jack asked.   
"Yes. He is very strong. And he has a very short temper. He is   
very possessive of his courtiers."   
"His what?" Jack could not believe his ears. He stopped in his tracks.   
"I do believe you understood what Manesta has informed us of,   
Colonel O'Neill." Teal'c said.   
"Thank you Teal'c" Jack rolled his eyes. "His courtiers, like as in..?"   
"Concubines." Daniel clarified.   
"Concubines, wow, whodda thunk?" Jack said, raising his eyebrows.   
"Come, we should be moving on." Manesta walked ahead.   
"Tell me more about your people, Manesta," Daniel looked at her.   
"What would you like to know?" she asked.   
"Well why don't we start with what you call this place." Jack put in.   
"This is Lairet. The circle that you traveled through, whatever   
you may call it, has only been open for a few seasons.. You are some of the   
first visitors to come through it."   
"How did you come to discover the stargate?" Teal'c asked.   
"There was, I believe the word is, an earthquake. It had been   
buried in the cliff, the cliff cracked and.."   
"The rest is history." Jack finished.   
"Correct, Jack O'Neill," she smiled.   
"Tell us about Launam." Daniel asked her.   
"Ah, yes. You will be meeting him soon. We will be coming up on   
the castle very soon. I don't really know what to tell you. The Prince   
to a good man all around, but like I said, he has a short temper, and he is   
very possessive. He is rather lazy as well." Manesta shrugged her   
shoulders. The Queen does most of the governing, really. She looks out   
for most of us."   
"Oh, so there's a Queen now too." Jack said, raising his eyebrows   
the way he does when he's sarcastic.   
"Well, she is not really the queen, the Prince would like her to be   
his queen."   
"Ah, she's playing hard to get?" Jack asked.   
"Not exactly, she is a wonderful woman. She is brilliant, smarter   
than all the people here put together. She is very beautiful, as well.   
She is willful and strong. She has only been here about a season."   
"She's not from Lairet?" Daniel asked.   
"No. A few of the men here where out looking on um... you know, I   
don't remember the name of the place where they were. Anyway, they were on   
another planet, meeting with the people there and found her. She had been   
badly beaten. Half her clothes were gone. They brought her back to be   
taken care of." Manesta looked at Jack , Daniel and Teal'c. "You will   
meet her as well."   
"What is her name?" Teal'c asked.   
"We do not know her real name. She was unconscious for days when   
she was first here. We just called her Ayam, and we have been doing so   
since."   
"She sounds like someone we know." Daniel said looking at O'Neill.   
"She was smart and willful just as Ayam is."   
"Was? What happened?" Manesta asked, her head cocked to one side.   
"We were out taking to people, just like we are with you. She   
disappeared. All we found was her jacket and... blood."   
"Oh dear." Manesta said softly. "You were close?"   
"Indeed we were." Teal'c said. "She had been a member of our team   
for many years."   
"I'm sorry."   
By this time, sg-1 and Manesta had reached a city. A large castle   
was in view. The castle had and Indian look about it. The four of them   
walked through the city. It was filled with vending carts, dancers,   
singers, and all sorts of strange people. Many people stopped and looked   
at the visitors; some smiled, some frowned, some tried to sell them   
something.   
"So when to we get to meet the um, Prince?" Jack asked stepping   
back from a unhealthy looking old woman.   
"He will most likely unavailable right now. I will introduce you   
to the ladies of his court first."   
"You mean his courtiers." Daniel said, watching a young child peer   
at them from behind at cart.   
"Not all his ladies are his courtiers. Some are his servants, some   
advise him, some are his wives."   
"Are there any men in the court?" Daniel asked.   
"Yes, some. Most of the Prince's men work in the fields. But he   
does have some male servants and his advisor is a man." Manesta pushed   
through the heavy doors to the castle. Inside they could see people of all   
shapes and sizes. They were clusters into groups, some danced, some   
gossiped. Peels of laughter came from a few clusterings of people.   
Children chased each other.   
They moved on into the castle, there more people sat and laughed   
and sung and danced.   
"Is there some sort of celebration or feast?" Teal'c asked.   
"No, this is how it always is. The Prince encourages that we enjoy   
ourselves as much as we can. Most evenings there is a large feast within   
the castle walls." Manesta informed them. SG-1 followed her to a group   
of women who were sitting in a circle. In the center of the circle a woman   
sat cross-legged, she sang. Her voice was beautiful. She made movement   
with her arms in dance. Her back was to the group. The women around her   
laughed at something the woman had said in her song.   
"What's so funny?" Jack whispered to Daniel.   
"I'm not sure exactly. She telling a story of some kind. Umm, "   
Daniel paused to listen. "I don't understand enough of the language to   
translate." He shrugged.   
The woman finished her song, the others were silent a moment.   
Manesta stepped up.   
"We have visitors for far away. They have come through the ring."   
The women all turned to look at the strangers. Daniel recognized the   
pregnant woman from earlier that day. She scolded Manesta.   
The woman in the center of the circle stood and looked at them.   
Her face was covered by a scarf, much like Manesta. Her blue eyes peered   
out over the jeweled veil. She wore an costume similar to Manesta's as   
well. It was turquoise blue, her flat belly showed her pale skin. There   
was a jewel in her navel. Jack's eyes traveled down the length of her   
body. She wore a bikini type bottom part, over which she wore a   
transparent skirt, which had slits up to each hip. Her feet were bare.   
At first the women only stared at O'Neill, Dr. Jackson and Teal'c.   
She remained frozen at her spot for some time. O'Neill and her gaze   
remained locked during this period of time.   
"Daniel, Jack O'Neill and Teal'c, this is Ayam." Manesta   
introduced. "Ayam? Are you all right?"   
Ayam mearly nodded, she averted her eyes. She placed her hands   
together and bowed her head. Jack noticed her hands were covered with   
hindi. Jack stepped closer to Ayam, who did not move. Her looked into her   
blue eyes and he noticed they were smiling at him. Her eyes shone as she   
lifted her hands to her face. She pulled down her veil.   
"Oh my God," Daniel said.   
"It is good to see you again, Major Carter." Teal'c said. He   
bowed his head. A smile was noticed on his lips for a brief moment.   
"Samantha..." Jack stood there for a brief moment, his breath   
trembled. He had no idea what to do.   
"You know these people Ayam?" Manesta asked.   
"Yes. It's good to see you too, Teal'c." She stepped away from   
Jack and into Daniel outstretched arms. They embraced.   
"We thought you were dead." He said squeezing her tight.   
"I nearly was."   
"What happened?" Dr. Jackson pulled away.   
"Sam," Colonel O'Neill said, turning to her once again. "Where   
have you been?"   
"Here," She said. She gave Daniel a look that said 'Duh!' Daniel   
smiled.   
"Well, why didn't you come home?" Jack asked.   
"No GDO, no iris codes." She replied, she walke dover to Colonel   
O'Neill and hugged him gently. "The question is how did you find me?"   
"You actually saved yourself, really." Daniel said. He went on to   
explain how they had come to find her.   
"And now we're going to take you home and Dr. Fraiser is going to   
check you out." Jack told Major Carter.   
"But I'm fine," She replied.   
"Have you looked at yourself lately?" O'Neill asked, looking her   
up and down. "What happened to you out there anyway?"   
"Well, I was attacked. I heard a noise as we were on our way back   
to the gate on our mission to P5X 989. I stopped to look around a second,   
and somebody jumped me. Beat me up. I didn't have time to react even. He   
knocked me out and I woke up here. Manesta had fixed me as best she could.   
The Prince..."   
"The Prince has a thing for you, I got that. You didn't use your   
gun or anything?" Jack asked.   
"Like I said, I had no time to react. I'll tell you, it's quite a   
coincidence that you were able to find me." Sam said.   
"Don't believe in coincidences myself." Jack crossed his arms   
"The Gods helped you perhaps?" Manesta asked.   
"Perhaps," Samantha said, to everyone's shock.   
"What will happen now?" Manesta asked, looking at Sam. "You have   
done so much for us. Will you be leaving?"   
Samantha paused a moment, she looked at each member of her team,   
then around at the friends she'd made there. "I don't see who I should   
leave now. I still have to show my friends around Lairet, right?" she   
said looking at Manesta, a grin on both their faces.   
"Actually, Manesta has shown us quite a bit of the... you're uh..   
planet." Daniel pointed out.   
"You ain't seen nothin' yet.." Samantha said, very unlike the   
Samantha we know.  



	2. chapter 2

Lost and Found, Part 2   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Satrgate Sg-1 nor any of the characters   


Sorry for the mix up everybody.Here is the real part 2.I haven't yet 

started the alternate ending but it shouldn't be long.

Thanks to the all my reviewers for helping me and letting me know of my mistake  
  
Daniel, Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c found themselves at a water   
fall, not dissimilar to the one by the gate. The pond lay at the bottom of   
a small hill. A large rock sat in the middle of the pond Many women and   
men were gathered around it. Samantha ran over to a woman who was   
gathering water in pails. Carter splashed into the water, the people   
around them stopped to watch, they smiled. Carter and the woman held the   
pails of water on their heads and headed back up the slope to the woman   
belongings. Sg-1 watched interested as Samantha didn't need to use her   
hands to hold the pail steady. She gave the pail to the woman, who gave   
her a small bow and walked away. Sam returned, her wet clothes clung to   
her body.   
"Incredible," Jack said. No one was sure what exactly was "incredible."   
"This is Aidrock," Samantha said, "This place is so amazing."   
"So, what's so special about some rock?" Jack asked looking warily   
at the water.   
"I do not believe Major Carter is referring to the rock itself,   
O'Neill." Teal'c put in.   
"I knew that. So?" he raised his eyebrows at the blond. Samantha   
was looking at the water, she didn't respond. "Yo, Carter?" She shook her   
head and looked back at her friends. "Where'd you go?"   
"Sorry" she said, smiling. "Moment of blondness." The rest of   
sg-1 exchanged glances.   
"What Jack asked you was, why is this place so amazing?" Daniel   
asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose.   
"It makes me feel so... amazing." She shrugged her shoulders, not   
finding a better way to describe her feelings.   
"How's that?" Jack asked.   
"God, where to begin? I haven't had a cup of coffee since we left   
on our last mission." She watched Jack grimace at the idea. "And I haven't   
needed one, I haven't had a craving for coffee, caffeine, chocolate,   
alcohol, cigarettes, asprin­­­­­­­­--"   
"Sex?" Jack asked. Samantha just grinned. She continued:   
"I haven't had a headache since my recovery. I can go longer   
without sleep, everything tastes good. I'm happy, I feel incredible. I   
feel healthier than I ever have in my life. I can't explain it."   
"You haven't felt the urge to examine the soil, or test the water,   
or anything like that?" Jack asked.   
Samantha sighed. "Anybody up for a swim?"   
"Uh.. what?" Daniel asked.   
"The water's great."   
Manesta spoke up, "Perhaps a swim would give you a chance to   
understand out world better. Our water here is very clean."   
"How would swimming help us understand your world better?" Daniel   
asked, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows.   
"I believe that it's the water that has affected my health." Carter   
answered.   
"Indeed, that is possible." Teal'c stated.   
"Well if you don't want to come then, you can just stay here."   
Samantha linked arms with Manesta and headed for the water.   
"So, did you notice anything different with Carter?" Jack asked   
turning to Daniel.   
"She did say she felt different, that may be why she's acting   
different." Daniel pointed out.   
"I can no longer see Major Carter, nor Manesta." Teal'c said, his   
eyes on the water.   
"There she is," Jack pointed to the top of the water fall. Carter   
and Manesta stood at the edge of the cliff, which was over 40 ft high.   
They looked over the edge. People at the base of the fall moved away.   
Everyone there was watching the two. "Is she going to jump?"   
Manesta and Samantha leapt off the cliff. Manesta lifted her arms   
above her head in a drive as Carter tucked into a ball and somersaulted.   
They both dove into the water at the same time. O'Neill, Jackson and   
Teal'c all walked to the edge of the pond to watch them resurface. Manesta   
appeared shortly, not far from the trio. There was no sign of Sam.   
The crowd waited. Daniel, fearing for his friend, bent over to   
look in the water. Suddenly there was movement directly below him. A blue   
flash, Daniel would have sworn it was a giant fish of some sort. He had no   
time to voice his thoughts, for the fish leapt out of the water grabbed a   
hold of him and pulled him down.   
"Daniel!" Jack yelled as his friend was dunked in the drink.   
Daniel came up, gasping for air, behind him, Sam and Manesta were   
laughing so hard they could barely swim. Jack shook his head, then help   
his sopping friend from the water.   
Sam and Manesta pulled themselves from the water, gasping for   
breath. They lay on the bank next to Dr. Jackson, holding their sides.   
Daniel looked at the two girls and shook his head. He looked around to see   
the rest of the people there were laughing too.   
  
Later, once Sam, Manesta and Daniel had dried off, they all sat in   
the grass. They were alone, save for a deer which grazed not far away by a   
tree. Jack eyed the creature, as he tasted the food placed in front of   
him. His eyes started to water as it burned his mouth. He coughed, and   
Carter laughed.   
"This is a very interesting place, Manesta," Daniel said looking at   
his portion and at Jack. "It is different than many off the places we've   
traveled. You have animals, and birds and trees and grass."   
"Yes," Manesta said, as if humoring a child telling wild tales.   
"We have those." Daniel remained silent. "I am sorry. I do realize we   
have things many others worlds do not. I cannot explain these things, they   
just are."   
"I would like to learn more about your people, their past, their   
history. How did you're people come to be here, and with all these   
animals?"   
Jack rolled his eyes, "Well, while you two play antique road show,   
Carter, why don't you show Teal'c and me some of the other 'amazing ' stuff   
around here." He got up and extended his hand to Carter. She took it.   
The three walked away, leaving Daniel and Manesta deep in conversation.   
  
Jack sat on the ground leaning against a tree, Teal'c not far away.   
They both watched Carter as she lead a dark brown horse towards them.   
"This is Anubis," she stroked his nose.   
"A horse? They have those here?" Jack asked, plucking a long blade   
of grass and biting it.   
"Apparently they do, Colonel O'Neill." Teal'c said lazily.   
"Thank you Teal'c." Jack said.   
"Prince Launam gave him to me when I was well enough to ride."   
"Him again." Jack rolled his eyes. Samantha looked at O'Neill.   
"You haven't even met him."   
"I want to take you home now, can we go?" Jack whined. Samantha   
didn't answer. Jack looked up to find Samantha was gone. He stood and saw   
Carter and Anubis galloping away.   
"I do believe you have offended Major Carter in some way." Teal's   
said, standing.   
"Ya think?" He turned to Carter and her animal, who just seemed to   
be going faster and faster. "Look at them go. She's riding bareback isn't   
she?"   
"Major Carter is an accomplished horsewoman, did you not know that,   
Colonel O'Neill?"   
"No, actually I didn't. She likes horses, hmm?"   
"Indeed." They sat down to wait for her return.   
  
Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c made their way back into   
the palace. There they found Daniel and Manesta looking at the sculptures   
in the courtyard. They were as deep in conversation as when the three had   
left them hours ago.   
"Having fun?" Jack asked, slapping Daniel on the back. Daniel   
nodded, he was about to say something when Jack cut him off. "I think we   
should be going now." Both Samantha and Daniel looked at O'Neill   
horrified.   
"We're not due back for another day," Daniel argued while at the   
same time Sam said,   
"You want to leave already?"   
"It's been a long day, and I think we should be getting Carter   
back." Jack informed the group.   
"But we just got here." Daniel pointed out. "I haven't had the   
time to look around that much."   
"There is much more to see." Manesta put in.   
"I do not believe there is a justifiable reason to return early   
O'Neill." Teal'c offered.   
"Yes, if what happened to Sam here, that alone should be reason   
enough to stay longer." Daniel said.   
"I think we should get Carter back so that we can let every one   
know she's all right." Jack stated.   
"You should at least meet Prince Launam, he would not be pleased   
you left before you could be introduced." Manesta tried to convince Jack.   
  
This was a mess, everyone talking at the same time. The argument   
was getting them nowhere. Samantha looked on at her friends in disbelief.   
She heaved a heavy sigh, then sat down on the ground. She dropped her chin   
to her knees. The argument continued over her head.   
Teal'c was the only one who noticed her.   
"I do believe that you are plagued with the decision whether we are   
to return to earth or not." he asked sitting next to her.   
"Yeah. I just don't know if I want to go back at all."   
"Please explain this," Teal'c cocked his head to the side.   
"I love it here. There is more for me here than ever at home." She   
sighed again.   
"I do believe you have just answered you're own question." Teal'c said.   
"How's that?" She sounded surprisingly like Jack.   
"You have just referred to the Tauri as 'home'." He stood and   
rejoined the conversation.   
Samantha sat for a moment, pondering what Teal'c had just said.   
Finally the group noticed her sitting on the ground. They all became   
silent.   
"Well, Samantha should decide whether we should stay," Daniel spoke up.   
"Yes," Manesta agreed. Samantha looked up at her friend, she had   
made her decision. Samantha put her arms around that woman. She felt the   
woman begin to tremble in her arms. "I'm going to miss you when you're   
gone," she said.   
  
Jack stepped into the gate room, "Guess who we found."   
  
The End


	3. chapter 2 (alt ending)

 
    
     
    
    Hello everyone, this is the alternate ending to Lost and Found. I want to
    
    thank all the people who reviewed my work, whether is was encouraging or
    
    criticizing. I hope that I can fix all the things that people have
    
    complained about. Sorry it took so long.
    
    This is the second part to Lost and Found Part one which should be read before reading this!
    
     
    
    Author's Notes: Ok, in this story I've added the answers to the questions
    
    people have asked me in their reviews. I just want to clarify something, I
    
    didn't want to explain how Carter became MIA, in the first part, because I
    
    wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted the readers to wonder what was wrong
    
    with Carter, I wanted it to be a mystery. That's one of the reasons I'm
    
    writing an alternative ending, so I can clear everything up.
    
     
    
    Spoilers: I don't think there are any real spoilers, just stuff that's gone
    
    on in Season four. "Children of the Gods"
    
     
    
    Disclaimers: I don't own Stargate sg-1, bla bla bla; you know the deal.
    
     
    
    Warnings: Big twist at the end that I didn't even see coming.
    
     
    
    Enjoy.... Lost and Found, Part 2, Alternative ending....
    
     
    
     
    
     Later that evening, Colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c were
    
    once again ushered into the palace courtyard. There they could see the
    
    beginnings of the festivities of the night. The smell of food wafted to
    
    the noses of the three men. Jack felt himself tempted to follow the smell,
    
    as he was looking forward to the feast. They had been led into the
    
    courtyard by Carter and Manesta, who told them to wait there as they went
    
    to prepare for the festivities. Both women had encouraged the men to
    
    change out of their fatigues and into more suitable attire. They were
    
    going to meet the Prince after all. Jack had declined, he said that they
    
    wore traditional garments and they were honoring the Prince by not
    
    changing. Carter knew better of course, but she just let him have his way
    
    as always.
    
     The three friends became comfortable and watched the arrangements
    
    go on around them. It was some time before Manesta reappeared. She was
    
    much more dressed up, but that doesn't mean she was more covered up. Her
    
    hair was pulled back and piled high on top of her head, a number of beaded
    
    berets and ornaments held her dark mane in place. The bindi between her
    
    eyebrows was much more elaborate than the one the men had noticed earlier
    
    that day. Her clothes were of a violet silk type of material, that also
    
    was covered with beads and jewels. Her dark breasts were pushed up higher
    
    to create cleavage, which made Jack wonder how Carter was going to be
    
    dressed. Her flat belly still showed, as her pants were worn very low on
    
    her hips. A number of bracelets jangled on her wrists as she moved towards
    
    the men.
    
     "Come, I will show you to your seats." she motioned them to follow her.
    
     "So, where's Sam?" Daniel asked, adjusting his glasses.
    
     "Sam? Oh Ayam! She will be joining you in a few moments. Her
    
    dress is much more elaborate than that which I wear. She must also convene
    
    with the Price's wives and courtiers to be sure they are proper as well."
    
    Manesta answered.
    
     "Why?" Jack asked as they moved into the palace.
    
     "The Price is very fond of her-"
    
     "We've established that already!" O'Neill cut in.
    
     "So his wives, his head wife in particular, asked her to help them
    
    please the Prince for events and such, as these." She said, gesturing
    
    around the elaborately decorated room.
    
     "His home decorator must cost a fortune." Jack quipped.
    
     "In fact it does O'Neill" Teal' put in.
    
     "Well thank you Teal'c," Jack replied sarcastically.
    
     "I do not understand your attitude Colonel O'Neill. You have
    
    become most irritable." Teal'c observed.
    
     "Ya think so?" Jack asked snippily.
    
     "Yes," Manesta agreed. "Here, this is where the feast is to take
    
    place." She said pushing two heavy wooden doors open. The four stepped
    
    into a room full of people. These were only half of those to be arriving
    
    too. A group of musicians played off to one side. Daniel noticed there
    
    were many women dancing to the music all over the room, there was a lot of
    
    that going on all over the place. They walked into the room taking in all
    
    the decorations, the murals, the statues, the carvings. Vases of wild
    
    flowers were everywhere, and the sent of beautiful perfumes filled the air,
    
    along with the mouth watering small of the feast that was waiting. Men
    
    lounged around the table, many were being fed by beautiful women. Couples
    
    flirted, women teased men, they laughed and kissed and were constantly
    
    touching. There were bowls of fine wines on every table. Teal'c noticed
    
    the distinct flavor of opium in the air.
    
     "So when is Carter going to get here?" Jack asked looking at group
    
    of women dancing for a group of men.
    
     "She will enter with Prince Launam shortly. Why are you so anxious
    
    to see her?"
    
     Jack had no time to reply because the music stopped and there was a
    
    flourish. Another set of great doors on the other side of the room opened.
    
    A large number on women entered. "Those are the Prince's courtiers."
    
    Manesta informed them. All movement in the room had stopped at this point.
    
    But then every one stood as the women came further into the room. Behind
    
    them another smaller group of women entered, many carried small children.
    
    There were a number of children walking with the women. "Those are the
    
    Prince's wives and children." She bowed her head along with everyone else
    
    in the room. "The first is Sellebil, she is Prince Launam's first wife and
    
    head wife, her son shall be King."
    
     There was another flourish and Carter walked though the door, she
    
    held the hand of a young boy of about ten years old. The crowed bowed
    
    again. Jack guessed this was their future King. Behind her and the boy,
    
    four men walked into the room supporting a Cinderella's golden pumpkin
    
    carriage type thing. The men set the carriage down and out-stepped a good
    
    looking young man. Upon sizing the Prince up, Jack supposed he was in his
    
    late twenties, maybe even his early thirties. He had a shoulder length
    
    mass of dark waves, and black eyes that were kind. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c
    
    stood looking around rather stupidly as the mass of people knelt down
    
    before the Prince. Manesta and her people touched their noses to the
    
    ground in a sign of respect for their leader.
    
     Prince Launam's eyes fell on the three strangers in the midst of
    
    his people. He smiled, his white teeth gleaming in the fire light of the
    
    torched that hung on the walls.
    
     "Come, you must be the travelers from the circle." He said
    
    motioning them to approach. "Friends of Ayam, come please, sit with me."
    
    He sat down at the head of the largest table. Sg-1 moved to the table,
    
    they sat on the Prince left side. On his right, sat his higher wives and
    
    Carter.
    
    During the meal Prince Launam and sg-1 talked of their worlds and traded
    
    information. Daniel learned a lot of their ways and laws. Jack was more
    
    interested in their enemies, like the Gou'ald.
    
     Once they'd all had their fill the Prince turned to Colonel O'Neill
    
    and said: "Please, you may have any one you like, a gift from me to you,
    
    our guests." He gestured with his hand to the group of woman sitting at a
    
    table not far from theirs. All through out the meal, Jack had noticed that
    
    men would go up to one of them and they would go away. Both would return
    
    about half an hour later. Prince Launam was offering Sg-1 a courtier for
    
    the evening.
    
     "Uh..." Jack said, not know what to say. He turned to Carter, he
    
    could feel her eyes watching him carefully. He returned her gaze, a
    
    questioning look on his face.
    
     "Colonel O'Neill, don't decline Prince Launam's offer on my
    
    account. By all means, take him up on it." she said. "All of you." She
    
    smiled.
    
     "I do not believe in being with a woman just for her body. It is
    
    not how my people go about their business." Teal'c said, nodding his thanks
    
    anyway. "I do have a wife as well." Prince Launam nodded understandably.
    
    He then turned to Colonel O'Neill and Jackson, giving them a questioning
    
    glance.
    
     "I'm with Teal'c on this one. Thanks but I don't think I can take
    
    you up on your offer." Daniel apologized.
    
     "Uh yeah, me too." O'Neill said, shifting uncomfortably.
    
     "Well if you will not take that, then what else could I offer you?"
    
    Launam asked. He spread his arms wide. "I am the richest man in all of
    
    Lairet, I can get you anything you desire."
    
     "Prince Launam, why don't you give Colonel O'Neill and his friends
    
    some time to think about what they want? When they think of it, they will
    
    let you know." Carter offered, hoping to relieve the pained looks she was
    
    receiving from her friends.
    
     The Prince nodded, then excused himself from the table. O'Neill,
    
    and the rest of his team were the only ones left at the table.
    
     
    
     Carter, O'Neill, Teal'c and Daniel sat at the table talking for
    
    hours. The men informed Carter that she had been declared MIA two months
    
    after disappearing. The General had been reluctant but he was way over the
    
    limit for these kind of things. They had called the Tok'ra and the Tollan
    
    and anyone who they thought might be helpful in retrieving their friend.
    
    Of course they had been unsuccessful. The number of theories that
    
    surrounded the cause of Carter's disappearance were numerous. Some thought
    
    she had been taken prisoner by the Goa'uld, and was being held in some
    
    camp. Others thought she had been attacked, and raped and left for dead
    
    somewhere in the forest, even if the entire area had been searched. Her
    
    brother and the rest of her family had been informed of her loss.
    
     Jack was astonished to find out that she really had no idea how she
    
    came to Lairet, other than the fact that a few men from Lairet, who had
    
    been meeting with the people on that planet, had found her and brought her
    
    here. Manseta and other women from the kingdom had looked after her during
    
    the worst days. Sam woke up a few days later, in serious pain. Luckily
    
    the pain had not lasted long, in fact her recovery had been amazing. Again
    
    she told her friends about how the planet had affected her health. Sam
    
    couldn't explain it, she had no equipment with which to run tests to find
    
    out why she had reacted to Lairet. She couldn't be sure, it might be the
    
    water, or the air, or the atmosphere, or whatever.
    
     Carter then went on to describe how she'd slowly become a member of
    
    the court, how she'd befriended the people of this planet, and managed to
    
    dodge all of Launam's 'come on's. She reflected on how the people here had
    
    made her feel welcome and taught her their ways, and their language. The
    
    people revered her here, they loved her and made her one of them. This
    
    made Jack ask a question that was undoubtedly on everyone's mind:
    
     "So what happens now?"
    
     Before Sam could answer, the boy with whom she'd first entered came
    
    and stood next to her.
    
     "Hello Ayam," he said. He climbed up her lap. He looked at the
    
    group from the first world and said: "I am Eddanem. I will be King." He
    
    looked down on Sg-1 with knowledge that he was better than them, and was
    
    not afraid to show it. He then turned his small frame abruptly to face
    
    Sam. "Ayam, will you be returning to your own world?"
    
     "I don't know Edda." she replied.
    
     "If you do you cannot become my wife." he stated.
    
     "Edda, you don't want me for a wife!" Carter exclaimed. "I would
    
    make a terrible wife, I can't cook, or clean."
    
     "You will be Queen, you will not have to do such nonsense!" Eddanem
    
    said matter-of-factly.
    
     "Edda, I'm much too old for you. I shall be an old woman, gray and
    
    winkled before you are old enough to marry. Besides there are much
    
    prettier, younger girls to become your wives. They will bear you beautiful
    
    children."
    
     "They? I am a one woman man." he said with a nod of his head. He
    
    wrapped his arms around Carter's neck and buried his face in her shoulder.
    
    "Yours, Ayam. I am your man."
    
     "I am a one man woman too, Edda." She looked up from the boy's dark
    
    face to meet Jack's warm eyes.
    
     
    
     Carter, O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'c all stood outside the palace
    
    looking at the stars. Jack cut his eyes across to Carter. Her figure
    
    glowed in the firelight of nearby torches. He took the time to really take
    
    her in. Again she wore blue, but not much of it. A blue scarf was pinned
    
    to her hair which was pulled back in a bun, it having grown long since the
    
    attack. Beads dangle from every possible place. It appeared to be all
    
    that she was wearing. The small top she was wearing created wonderful
    
    cleavage. Everyone knew who was enjoying that! More bears and peals
    
    jangled from her breasts. Her skirt did not fit all the way around her.
    
    It was bunched in the back and open in the front revealing her long legs.
    
    Daniel figured her ensemble was similar to that which belly dancers wore in
    
    the ancient time of the Romans and Greeks. Jack noticed how tanned her
    
    skin was. She was beautiful.
    
     Feeling eyes on her skin, she looked around. She smiled sweetly as
    
    her eyes fell on Col. O'Neill.
    
     "I think we ought to go back inside. The Prince may miss me." She
    
    turned to lead the group. Jack caught her arm.
    
     "What's going to happen? I don't want to be rude but you kinda
    
    have to make a decision soon." He looked at her steadily. "I don't think
    
    I can go back and know you're here. And I don't want to leave without
    
    you."
    
     "Colonel, I don't know what to say. These people saved my life. I
    
    owe them so much. They have become my family, I can't abandon them." Sam
    
    said.
    
     "But you can give up on your real family; your father, and brother
    
    and all your friends?" Jack argued. "What about your job?"
    
     "That's hardly-"
    
     "Ah... ah... I wasn't finished." Jack held up his hand to silence
    
    her. Daniel and Teal'c exchanged glances behind Jack. "What about the
    
    Tok'ra, Martouf, Jolinar? What about the Goa'uld who threaten the
    
    universes? What about protecting your planet, your home?"
    
     "Colonel, you can't understand. I know Daniel will and Teal'c
    
    might, but not you. This has become my planet, my home. These people they
    
    mean so much to me. I know I have to make a decision, but you have to
    
    give me some time."
    
     "We leave tomorrow morning, you had better decide by then." He
    
    walked into the palace.
    
     "Jack don't you think that's a little harsh? She has to make a
    
    choice between her past and her future." Daniel hurried after him. "You
    
    could be a little more caring. She's your friend, for godssakes!"
    
     "I concur. You are not being very just concerning Major Carter's
    
    continuation with the Stargate program." Teal'c added
    
     "Shut up Teal'c. You made the same decision back in the beginning!"
    
     "Not exactly, Colonel Jack O'Neill. I had very little to lose.
    
    Major Carter has everything to lose." Teal'c said. Jack stopped. He
    
    didn't know why he'd said those things to Carter. He was angry, but he
    
    didn't know whom at.
    
     "Colonel," they turned to see Sam standing behind them, "give me 72
    
    hours. At exactly 0230 hours, I will gate back to earth if I am to return.
    
    If I don't dial in then my answer-"
    
     "You're staying here." Daniel offered.
    
     "Exactly. Can you handle that sir?" She asked.
    
     "I don't think so. You have to understand that we need you back
    
    there." Jack pleaded. "I may come through and carry you back kicking and
    
    screaming."
    
     "I'm happy here, the people here need me, love me. I'm somebody here."
    
     "Sam, we love you we need you." Daniel interjected. "You are somebody."
    
     "No I'm not. I'm not anybody back on earth. 'Least that's the way
    
    it feels." With that she turned and disappeared into the party
    
     
    
     "So Colonel, what now?" General Hamond asked as the clock neared
    
    0230hrs.
    
     "Now, we wait."
    
     "Sir, it's 0230 hours." Lieutenant Simmonds stated from the console.
    
     "Come on Sam," Daniel pleaded her as her watched the idle Stargate.
    
    Nothing happened.
    
     "Sir?" Simmonds asked.
    
     "Just hold your horses will you!" Jack grumbled. His heart beat
    
    frantically. C'mon Carter, he urged her silently.
    
     "It's 0232hrs." Simmons said.
    
     "Wait... please." Daniel nearly shouted. Sg-1 and Hamond all
    
    waited urgently for the sound of rings turning, but still nothing happened.
    
    "God, she'd not coming."
    
     "I don't believe it." Jack roared. "Everybody, suit up, I'm going
    
    to find out what happened."
    
     "Colonel, stop. I can't allow you to do this. You have to respect
    
    Major Carter's wishes." Hamond argued.
    
     "General, I'm going through that gate, no matter what." O'Neill
    
    yelled from the embarkation room. Daniel and Teal'c were close behind.
    
    "Now open that gate!"
    
     "Do it." Hamond ordered. He didn't like it, but they were going to
    
    pay a price if Carter didn't come back, so why not make the stakes a little
    
    higher?
    
     
    
     Sg-1 stepped through the gate to find nothing but scorched earth
    
    and ruble. They ran as fast as they could to the palace, not seeing a soul
    
    all the way. Upon reaching the palace gates, sg-1 saw the same. O'Neill
    
    stepped into the palace first, the stench of rotting bodies overwhelmed him.
    
    Carter... God Carter what happened? Of course he knew what had happened.
    
     "Jack!" Daniel called from across the room. He ran over. Daniel
    
    stood over Manesta's body. They were surprised they could still identify
    
    her. Jack stood and looked around the room. It had happened suddenly, and
    
    with out warning.
    
     That's when he saw her. She lay by the throne where Prince Launam
    
    had sat during some of the party. She had no scorch marks or burns on her
    
    body. Jack touched her, she was cold. He picked her up and ran like heck.
    
     
    
     
    
     When the sarcophagus opened and Jack looked in, he held his breath.
    
    They she lay, not looking much different than when he'd laid her in there.
    
    Jacob, and Martouf stood to the other side and peered in just as eagerly
    
    as the rest of her teammates. Her chest rose as she sucked in a deep
    
    breath. Her eyes slowly opened. Jack was so happy, he thought he was going
    
    to throw up or faint or cry or all of the above. And there was a sound of
    
    whooshing breath, as relief took over each face in the room.
    
     Carter looked up into familiar eyes, and felt tears come to her
    
    eyes. She should be dead, but wasn't; she never thought she'd be so sad to
    
    be alive. She was helped out of the sarcophagus and was lead home. She
    
    hadn't needed to make a decision the Goa'uld had made it for her, at the
    
    expense of an entire world. This was a great weight that Carter carried
    
    around with her forever.
    
     
    
     

The End

Sorry it was so long.Please review! 


End file.
